The Diary of Buffy Summers
by Young-and-Beautiful13
Summary: Buffy's diary-end of season 6. Beginning explaining her feelings for Spike (starting at season 2) Things aren't always as they seem... READ AND REVIEW!


The Diary of Elizabeth Anne Summers

Diary,

Hello. I think this is so dumb, me writing in you. But since my mom said for me to do this a couple years before she died- yeah, my mom's dead. She died of a brain tumor. That was named the cause, but it was probably some demon after me. No, I am not crazy. There are real demons out there. Like I have to explain things to you anyway, you're just a book. A lot of things have happened in my life until I decided to buy your golden pages in a bookstore. Yeah, lots of things have happened. One, I was born (duh) on June 18, 1977. My parents, Hank and Joyce Summers, got divorced when I was in Junior High, like 12, or 13 years old. Then I met Merrick, a watcher of vampire slayers. It was odd. I was waiting to make fun of this guy who had practically begged me to go out with him, and then he showed up, only to condemn-I mean, change my life forever. He was like, you're a vampire slayer, and I sooo didn't believe him. He was there in a camel colored trench coat, which, by the way, was out of style like, ten years before, and I guess I just believed him. He wasn't creepy though, just strange and standing there as if he expected me to act grateful. I mean hello! I'm was like 16, did I really want to save the world. Of course, back then I was such a pom pom queen, course I was. I was titled it when I was 15 and I managed to keep that title- until things went downhill. Vampires attacked the school and set it on fire. I was blamed for it, so I was expelled. My mom and I moved from Los Angeles and she decided to move to this little nobody town, so quiet and suburban. I was from the city, so on the first day of school, I dress like I always did. But after a while, when a witch attacked the cheerleaders, Merrick met me and said that from then on, I would not have cheerleading as an option. Eventually I got a new watcher, Giles. He was really, super nice. He was kind of like the father I never had. So, I befriended the witch who was terrorizing the cheerleaders, Willow Rosenburg, and a guy who was not a jock, but not nerdy, Xander Harris. Over the years I had experiences- like Parker, a jock, used me, I totally hated him. I fell in love with a vampire named Angel. He had a soul, but even then, no one excepted him. My mom thought he was my tutor, and it started out that way, but then she finally found out after what, two years that I was a slayer. She actually believed that I went to bed at 8! I actually snuck out and slayed until 9 or 10. Eventually it effected my schoolwork. The principal hated me, Principal Snyder- ugh! I totally did not like him. He would stare at me and it made me wig out. So he assigned me to do Parent Teacher night with another delinquent that had like, stabbed a teacher and beat up the geeks. She was creepy. She looked like Kelly Osbourne or something. Really! Well anyway, the night came, and about half way through it, vampires attacked. They were led by William the Bloody, That was the first time I met Spike (a.k.a. William the Bloody) and he almost killed me, but then- my mom hit him with an axe. It was totally funny. He shouted Bloody hell and then I tried to save everybody. Course, the principal wouldn't trust me, and, like every principal that basically ever worked at Sunnydale High, he got killed. Turns out he worked with the mayor- a bad guy who gave me the creeps. There were 2 other slayers beside me by coincidence- one, because I was dead for like, 5 seconds because the Master vampire, Nicholas, decided to rise from hell. It's quite confusing. Then Kendra was sent over to Sunnydale. When I was killed another time, Faith was sent over. She was so mean though, and got sloppy. She was arrested for being involved with the mayor later in my Sunnydale years, Jeez, I'm writing in you sooo much. It's good though. The phone's ringing; I should pick it up. I guess I will. When I come back I am going to tell you more about Spike and me.

Diary,

I'm back. Dawn was on the phone. She called when she was driving to tell me she's going to be late. Yeah, she drives now. We live in Rome. I traveled all over after the apocalypse searching for slayers after Willow did this spell to help all potential slayers become slayers to fight all the big baddies in the world, and me and Dawn liked it there best. Speaking of big bads, Spike was one. He was a pretty famous vampire. He killed two slayers before he met me. Coincidentally, one of the slayers he killed was Principal Wood's mom – my old boss when I worked at Sunnydale High as a consoler. I met him when me and a couple of friends were at the Bronze, a cool joint where everyone hangs out. He came in and watched me dance. The he said to everyone, probably to see who was the slayer now that I think about it, there's a man out there and he's got a deformed face. He attacked a girl. I ran and he grinned, I knew then he knew I was the slayer. I beat up and dusted his mere fledging minion. Then he came out. All the lights were gone except one street lamp by us. He said good work, luv. He wasn't such a great vampire anyway. I asked him who he was and he said you'll find out on Saturday said why's that. And he said totally full of confidence saying, that's the day I kill you. I saw him again at Parent Teacher Night that Saturday when he was a master vampire and he led a group of them to attack my school. Like I said, he was hit in the head by an axe by my mom. It was pretty funny. I have to go; Dawn's home, but one more thing, I think from that moment I had feelings for Spike. I really do.


End file.
